The disclosed technology provides a method for comparing multiple features across a common application version. Specifically, the instant disclosure provides methods by which multiple variations of a client application can be tested to compare different features, configurations and parameters among the variations.
In conventional software releases, client application binaries are updated and/or replaced in order to add a new feature or to change current configurations or parameters. As such, comparisons between different features can only be made between different releases made at different points in time, making it difficult to register the direct impact any particular changes have had on client application use or user behavior.